Stay
by SymplyIJustmeII
Summary: Edward just got chosen to go to war. A month after he married the love of his life; Bella. What will happen to Bella? What will happen to Edward?
1. The big news

I took a sip of my coffee and thought about the previous events that took place yesterday. How did this happen? Why would this happen to us? I still couldn't believe this. I still can't take his words out of my mind.

"Bella, I'm going to war. I've been drafted."

But why now? A month after we got married. I hadn't realized that I was crying, until a tear fell in the paper besides me. The paper titled: _Edward A. Cullen_.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I checked the caller ID. Mom.

"Hello?" I answered in a grim voice.

"Hey baby." She greeted me. "How have you been?"

"Edward is going to war, mom!" I cried into the phone. I instantly felt her tension.

"Oh, Bella . . ." She whispered. "I'm so sorry, when is he leaving?"

"In a week. He's leaving for a twelve month battle. Mom, do you know what could happen to him in a year?" I asked her.

"Don't think like that, Bella. Nothing is going to happen to him. He's going to be fine." I whimpered. How many families have said those exact same words and things don't turn out _fine__**. **_

**"**But what if they don't?" I whispered.

"Don't say that, Bella. Just pray every night that he's going to be alright. And he will be." She said. I felt the front door open and Edward walked in.

"Hey, mom? I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, baby. I'll visit you tomorrow. Alright?"

"Alright, mom. Bye." I said.

"Bye Bella." She said and I hung up. I looked towards Edward.

"Why are you crying Bella?" He asked rushing towards me.

"Because! Life is not fair! Why do you have to go for a whole year?" I asked crying into his shirt.

"Bella, a year will pass by before you know it." He said sounding like he wanted to convince himself more than me.

"No it won't. I will wake up every morning for a year without you there! I will go to sleep and you won't be there. I will go to work and you won't be there! Edward, three-hundred and sixty five days is a lot . . ." I trailed of.

"Do you think it won't be hard for me? Yes, it will be Bella. I've never felt like this before, but the United States of America has chosen me to help protect you and the people in it. And this will be over before you realize it." He said against my hair. "I love you, Bella."

"There's always a possibility you won't be . . . " I couldn't say it.

"I won't be back? Bella, come on . . ."

"You know it could happen Edward!" I said crying in rage.

"Yes, I do know. But I will pray for you and me. Alright?" I nodded against his chest.

He softly lifted my chin up. How I will miss those beautiful, warm eyes." He said leaning towards me. I stood in my toes to touch his lips with mine. They slowly met and moved like they were dancing.

Edward slowly picked me up bridal style and walked towards our room and we showed our love for each other.

**. . . * . . . * . . .**

The week seemed to pass by fast. Monday seemed to come in a hurry. I was looking out the car window, while Edward was driving. Alice and his whole family were in the other car behind us. I closed my eyes slowly, letting a tear fall down.

"We're here, Bella." Edward's voice was below a whisper. My breathing hinged but, I nodded. I opened the car door and made my way towards Edward. My heart broke in pieces when I saw Edward with his uniform. I ran towards him.

" Don't leave me Edward! Please don't leave me!" I said against his chest. "Please . . ." I whispered.

"Bella, believe me. If I could, I would stay with you and never leave." I looked up at him and saw him crying. He looked so vulnerable. Behind him I saw his family.

Esme, his mom came first. "Edward. My baby." She cried, "I want you to stay safe. I will pray for you every night. But please, I want to see you in a year, just the same." She said hugging him.

"I will, mom. I love you." He said kissing her forehead. Esme stepped aside.

Alice was next. "Edward, I want you to be out of danger. You're the only one that agrees with me. Maybe because we're twins, but I want you to be safe and come back." She said kissing his cheek.

"No worries, pixie." He said; crying while laughing. She touched his cheek and stepped next to Esme.

Rosalie, his brother's wife came next. "I haven't seen you that well, Edward. But I see how special you are to the family. So I want to say; be careful out there. And I will see you soon." She said hugging him.

"I will, Rosalie."

His brother, Emmett was next. "Well little brother, what can I say? I will say one thing, don't let some one shoot your ass. Be careful out there and I want to see you exactly like this in a year." His voice cracked. Was Emmett actually crying? Emmett gave Edward a man hug and stood next to Rosalie.

And lastly was Carlisle. His dad. "Well son. I want to tell you thank you for being the son I always wanted. For being responsible, smart and brave. Go and fight for the U. S. And I will pray with your mother for you. And I hope we will see you again. I love you Edward." He said hugging Edward. "We will take care of Bella," He whispered in his ear.

He nodded and turned towards him. I crashed into him with a hug. I gave him a light kiss in the lips. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too, Bella." He said kissing my hair. "I'll see you in a year."

Then a man in a mega phone called out for all the soldiers.

"Will all the soldiers please make your way to the plane." Edward looked back. The same man called each one individually,

"Demetri Aldale." A tall man kissed a women and made his way to the plane.

"Marcus Bellfast." A man hugged a little girl and made his way to the plane.

"Riley Cook." A man hugged a middle aged women and a little boy and girl and made his way to the plane.

"Edward Cullen." He turned towards me and kissed me and hugged his family once more. He grabbed his bag and started walking towards the plane. Before he went in he looked back and saluted everyone; like every one else had. And then he disappeared into the plane.

The man kept calling names but I was numb. I couldn't hear.

"Emmett grab her. She doesn't look good." I heard Carlisle tell him. Just then I felt myself falling to the ground. "Let's get her out of the son."

**. . . * . . . * . . .**

When I woke up I was in our room. Every thing was quiet when I heard some one stroking my face. "Esme . . ." I whispered

"Yes, honey?" She asked worried.

I shook my head. "What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's one in the morning," She said looking at her watch. "are you feeling alright?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine. But Esme, you should go home and get some rest."

"It's okay. Carlisle and I promised our son that we would take care of you."

I flinched at the reminder that Edward wasn't close.

"You should get some rest Bella," Esme said.

"No, I'm not tired. You should get some Esme. There's a guest room down the hall. There's some sheets in the top drawer. And there's some night gowns there also. Get some rest." She was about to refuse when she yawned.

"Okay honey, I'll be down the hall if you need anything. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams." She said hugging me.

"You too." I said. When she left I got the TV remote and turned on the news.

"And now to Barbara." The anchor said.

"Thanks Jim. Well in Global News, the soldiers for Iraq have just arrived and they will be staying in Iraq for a year."

Edward was already over there.

I turned off the news and tried to get some rest.

**. . . * . . . * . . .**

When I woke up the next morning I awoke to the smell of scrambled eggs. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed. When I waled into the kitchen I saw my mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked hugging her.

"Oh, Esme called. She need to go to the science museum for a new exhibit. And she didn't want you to stay home alone." She said. "She's so sweet." She said smiling.

"Yeah, she is." I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. "Ow," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked worried.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I'm just hungry." I said casually.

"Well here, I made eggs and sausages. I'm going to start the coffee."

I nodded and started to eat.

When I was done my mom said that she need to go to the pharmacy, that she would be right back. I told her that it was fine.

Ten minutes after my mom had left my phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Bella," Edward's voice was on the other end.

"Edward . . ." I breathed his name. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Bella, how about you?" He asked me.

"I'm okay, I guess. I miss you." I told him.

"I miss you too, my Bella." Some how his voice sounded different. "Well, I guess I have to go. I'll call you soon, honey. I love you."

A tear rolled down my cheek. "Alright. I love you Edward. Bye." I hung up before he could tell that I was crying. Clutching my chest I made my way to the couch. I felt like the air was coming at me too fast. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella?" My mom's voice called for me. "Baby, are you okay?"

I looked up at her. "I'm fine, mother. Edward called me. . . " I trailed off.

"That's great!" She said.

My brows farrowed. "Yeah . . ." I guess to other people this was great news. To other people, not me. "Why did you go to the pharmacy?" I asked her.

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme think that you might be . . ." She didn't finish.

"No way, no way." I said; shaking my head.

"Bella, when you have sexual relationship with some one else, there's a great possibility this might happen." She took out a pregnancy test. I starred at the box in her hands.

Could I possibly be pregnant with Edward?

I grabbed the test and made my way to the bathroom. I followed the instructions in the box. After five minutes I checked the results.

Positive.

I realized what this meant.

I was pregnant, and Edward wasn't here.

"Bella?" My mom knocked. I opened the door for her.

"Oh my! Bella, you've made me a grandmother!" She said; smiling. When she saw the expression on my face she stopped her laughing. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Edward's not here. He is not here! He won't be here through out the whole process, mom." I whispered.

"Oh Bella," My mom said hugging me.

**. . . * . . . * . . .**

_After the big news, I suddenly felt tired. I decided that a nap is what I needed._

When I woke up, I heard talking coming from the living room. I stood up and made my way to the living room. I saw Edward's family there.

"How are you feelin' Bella?" Jasper, Alice's fiancee' asked me.

"I'm f-fine."

"Bella, I want to talk to you alone." Esme said. I nodded and walked towards _our_ room.  
"Am I expecting a grand child?" She asked me once we were alone.

I nodded. "Yes, Esme. I'm pregnant," I whispered.

She started jumping up and down. "Oh, Bella! This is great!" She sang. I nodded. She grabbed my hands and pulled me to the living room. "Great news!" She said. Every one just starred at her.

"We're expecting a new member of the family! Edward and Bella are going to be parents!"

Every once stood up and congratulated me. "That's great!" Every once said.

They kept cheering but their voices sounded far away. "Bella?"

My vision started to blur, and then I collapsed.

_"Bella?"_

_"Dad, is she going to be okay?"_

_"She'll be just fine. She's just shaken about Edward's departure. She'll be fine, she's a strong women."_

**~*~**  
I slowly opened my eyes slowly. I looked up blindly. "Bella, Edward's on the phone. He wants to talk to you." Emmett said.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella." He answered me.

_Time for the truth._ I thought.

*** Hey! Well this is not my first story, I had another profile - hence the name - but I can't log in it. So I'll be writing my stories in this profile. So what did you think about this story?**

**Good, bad?**


	2. Realization

"Bella, you should tell him . . ." I heard Esme whisper. I nodded.

"Hey, E- Edward." I stumbled on my words. "How have y- you been?"

He took a long time to answer. "Good I guess." He sounded unsure. "Bella, I miss you."

"I miss you too E- Edward." I paused. "_I'm pregnant_!" I spit out.

Complete silence from him. He _hates _me. I thought.

"That's . . ."

"You hate me. You hate me! You wish you never married me!" I said sobbing into the phone.

"No! No, Bella! That's great!" He said.

Instantly soft, warm arms were hugging me. I noticed that it was Alice. "Bella, it's okay. Calm down this isn't healthy for the _baby_."

"Edward, I swear if you don't want to take care of us-" He cut me off.

"What are you talking about Isabella?" He asked in a serious tone. Once he says my full name; he's implying that he's serious. "I love you, and _our _baby."

My sobs turned into tears of happiness. "Really?" I chocked out.

"Yes. Bella, I wish I was there standing there with you and _our_ baby." He said in a pained voice.

I look around and noticed everyone had vanished, except Alice who had her arms around me. Then something hit me.

"You. . . ." I said with out finishing.

Edward wouldn't be here during all of this.

"Yes?" He asked waiting for me to continue.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Bit tired." He said. "It's late mid night here, but I think I'm too excited to go to sleep." He said.

"Oh, no. Edward go to sleep. You have to rest." I said.

"But I don't know when I'll talk to you again." He said.

My heart squeezed itself tightly; realizing he was right. "Don't worry, honey. I have to go anyways. . . ." I said chocking up again."

"Alright." He said. "I love you, and our baby." He said; which made me smile. "I'll talk to you later, Bella."

"Okay, honey. Good night." I said kissing the air.

He laughed, "Thank you, I love you." He told me.

"I know, I love you too. Bye." I said hanging up before he noticed I was crying.

"You two are the _perfect two_." Alice said hugging me tighter.

"What am I going to do?" Crying and pulling my hair; closing my eyes tightly.

"Bella! Bella! Calm down, you're hurting yourself."

"I don't care!" I said opening my eyes, looking at her, hands still in my hair.

" . . . . Think about the _baby_." She whispered.

"I don't want a baby if Edward won't be here!" I said falling on my knees.

"Don't say that Bella. Think about how excited Edward is right now. And all you're doing is hurting yourself and the baby that belongs to you and Edward." She said helping me up.

I stood up but, didn't move. "Bella, if you don't help me here I will call Emmett," She said. "and you don't want that."

I didn't listen. Seconds later Emmett, and Esme were next to me.

"You okay, sweetie?" Esme asked stroking my hair.

I slowly closed my eyes. "**No**."

**_. . . . ._**

"Do you think she'll be okay, Carlisle?" I heard Esme's voice close by. Had I fallen asleep.

"Let's hope." He said in a worried tone.

I sat up, Esme quickly stood up from the chair next to my bed. "Are you feeling better, Bella?" She asked touching my forehead.

"Yes. Hi Carlisle." I said greeting him.

"Hi, Bella. Esme could you leave me alone with Bella for a moment?" Carlisle asked.

Esme looked at me, smiled and nodded. She stood up and walked out the door; closing it softly behind her. When Carlisle was sure Esme had left he faced me and walked towards me.

"Bella, Esme told me that you had a little breakdown. . . ." He didn't continue. I didn't answer. "Well, I know you feel like you're alone, but you're not. You have me, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Your mother is always here with you, and I'm sure your father will be here for you." He paused. "But I want to explain to you why you have to control your emotions."

I didn't look into his eyes, I couldn't. I just played with my hands.

"I'm going to be sincere. It can affect your baby and your health." He said in a placid tone. "And a year passes by fast." He stopped and hugged me. "I know you'll this for yourself, the baby and for Edward."

I started tear up and hugged him.

_**. . . . .**_

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey Bella!" Alice's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"What are you doing today? I was thinking of going to the mall today, and was wondering if you wanted to come?" She asked hopeful.

"No, sorry. I have my first pregnancy check up today." I said.

"Oh. What about after wards?" She asked.

I thought about it. "Well, the appointment is at nine, and they say the first check up is always long. How about I call you when I'm out?" I asked her.

"Deal. Good luck Bella,"

"Thanks, Alice. Bye."

"Bye Bella!" She said; excited.

I hung up and checked the time. Eight. I still had an hour, I decided to do myself waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon.

After I was done eating I went to rinse off my mouth, grabbed my purse and made my way to my car.

_Well little buddy._ I thought. _Let's go see how things are._

When I arrived, I saw women in many age ranges. Most of them had a man next to their side. I grimaced and made my way inside. I walked towards the front desk.

"Hello," I said to grab the receptionist attention. She looked up and smiled warmly.

"Hello, my name is Clarissa. How may I help you today?" She asked.

"Um, this is my first time here. And I need a check up." I said.

"Ah." She said typing something in her computer.

After a few moments she gave me a clip board. "Okay, you need to sign where it's highlighted. And you need to fill out the questionnaire. When you finish come up and we'll continue." She said smiling.

I nodded and walked towards the waiting room and sat down. It was full with pregnant women.

**Name: _Isabella M. Cullen - Swan._**

**Age: _23_**

After filling all the questions I stood up and walked up to Clarissa. "Oh, you're done." She said running her eyes over the papers. Okay everything seems good. Well now I need you to go to the restroom, and fill this cup." She said, giving me a cup.

"Okay." I said walking towards the restroom.

When I came out of the restroom I saw a young lady crying by the window. I felt sorry for her and walked towards her. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

She looked at me and wiped her tears. "Y-yeah." She paused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's just that . . . ." She didn't continue.

"Yes?" I asked.

She looked around, "I have to go." She said walking away.I starred after her. I walked towards the front desk again, and handed over the cup.

_"Thank you." Clarissa said. "Now to see how many weeks in you are in your pregnancy." She said smiling._

*** . . . . .* **

_First off all I want to thank to those who reviewed last chapter. So thank you! And to those who added this story to your alert and favorites. _

_**Well I have a question for all of you.**_

**1. _Would you like Edward to send letters to Bella? (But not to worry; I'm going to make a twist. Hehehe!)_**__

**2. _Would you like a new character to appear. (Rules: _The first one who PMs me with the name; will get the character to appear in the story. 2. Add a line! Put a sentence or two of what you want the character to say. Of course it's not going to be the only thing they'll say; but it will get to the story what you added.)**

**So don't forget to review me your answer for number 1! And don't forget to be the first one to PM me with the name of your character and the characters line.**

**UPDATES! Updates will be more frequent. I'll try to make it one chapter every week. **

**For every chapter or two; I'll put a question and a little thing like I did for the PMing thing. Each time will be diffrent. So if you don't get it this time; don't worry you'll get it the next time. Sorry for this long authors note.**

**Love, **

**SymplyIJustmeII  
**


End file.
